Sueño Sobre Hielo
by cecibt
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia, asi que perdon si es buena. Naruto y Hinata están a punto de ganar las regionales, y ambos están realmente nerviosos,


_**Ella**_

Mi cuerpo gira en el aire a gran velocidad. La gente me mira impresionada, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante eso. Nunca fui la gran cosa: tímida, insegura. Pero ahora encontré algo que realmente me gusta y que hago bien: patinaje sobre hielo. Él me mira con esa sonrisa que me enamoró hace tres años, cuando empecé con las clases de patinaje. Ahora es mi compañero de coreografías y yo soy su mejor amiga. Pero siempre seré solo eso, su mejor amiga a pesar de todos mis intentos por ser algo más en su vida. Ese es mi sueño: ser algo mas que una amiga para el. Ese es mi sueño sobre hielo.

_**Él**_

-Es increíble- pensé. Había logrado el giro triple sin titubear ni un poco. Ha progresado mucho desde que la conocí. Pero sigue siendo insegura. Cuantas veces me habrá dicho que preferiría ser diferente, más bien algo totalmente opuesto a lo que es. Más o menos como…, como Sakura, mi ex novia. Terminó conmigo porque se enamoró de mi mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora ambos están viéndonos en la tribuna, con sus hijos. Todos nuestros amigos están ahí: Neji con Tenten, Kiba y Shion, Ino y Sai, Chouji y Ayame, Shikamaru y Temari, Gaara y Matsuri. Ahora nos toca la pirueta mas difícil de todas y luego la resolución. Corro hacia ella y la elevo, un giro, dos, tres… ¡Ya! Ahora el gran final: ¡Listo! Si hay algo que me encanta es que me aplaudan. Estuve genial, eso hay que admitirlo, pero fue ella la estrella más brillante esta noche. Esta hermosa con su vestidito azul marino, combina con su cabello.

_**Ella**_

Los aplausos ensordecen, pero parece que a él le gustan. Ahora me mira raro, mira mi vestido y mi cabello. ¿Tendré algo enganchado? Las chicas me dijeron que estaba linda, pero no estoy realmente convencida de eso. Además el vestido es muy pequeño y apretado, cosa que me gusta menos todavía. Mis amigas también están aplaudiendo con los chicos. Antes de que empezara nuestro turno me dijeron que empezase a "aprovechar" mis "dotes" frente a el. No entendí a que se referían, pero creo que quisieron decir que patine como nunca para impresionarlo. Me estoy congelando con esta miniatura a escala de vestido. Después de los resultados le toca a la próxima pareja.

10.0, 9.5, 10.0 y 9.5. Al salir de la pista casi grito de emoción, si la pareja que ahora estaba performando sacaba un 9.0 ¡vamos a las regionales! Él se acerco y me abrazo.

_**Él**_

Su sonrisa era deslumbrante, jamás la había visto sonreír así y me dio un impulso. Hubiese preferido tener el valor de besarla en vez de abrasarla, pero algo es algo. El olor de su pelo me embriaga. Su frágil cuerpo cabe perfectamente entre mis brazos, y puedo sentir el calor que emana. Se apoya contra mi pecho y siento su respiración algo agitada por la reciente rutina. Ella es perfecta en todo sentido: humilde, hermosa, tímida, solidaria. A pesar de pertenecer a una de las familias mas importantes y ricas de la ciudad, gastaba lo poco y necesario.

-Te salio perfecta- le susurre

-Gracias, Naruto-kun

-De nada Hina-chan

Me encanta cuando dice mi nombre así, lo dice como en un suspiro. Recuerdo la primera vez que me llamo asi, ella recién empezaba sus clases.

_**Ella**_

-Te salio perfecta- tuve un ligero sonrojo. "Perfecta" dijo. Nunca estuve más feliz. ¡El hombre de mis sueños me dijo que estuve perfecta!

-Gracias, Naruto-kun- conteste.

-De nada Hina-chan.

Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos. Por accidente lo llame Naruto-kun y me sonrojé mucho. Me dijo que no importaba, que le gustaba como se lo decía. Acordamos que yo seria Hina-chan para el y el seria Naruto-kun para mi. Para mí, y solo para mí. Me sonroje ante eso y por instinto me separe y le di la espalda a Naruto-kun.

_**Él**_

Se separo de mi sonrojada y se dio la vuelta. Hina-chan siempre se sonroja cuando hago algo asi, pero generalmente se separa casi inmediatamente, sin darme tiempo de oler su cabello o sentir su calor. Es raro que se haya quedado quieta por tanto tiempo. Se escuchan pasos, y los chicos se acercan para felicitarnos mientras Hina-chan se abriga. Parece que esta muerta de frío. Mmmm..., una buena excusa para abrasarla. Sakura y las demás van a felicitarla. Esta realmente feliz. Se ve en sus ojos de perla la esperanza que se asoma. Se escuchan aplausos y la pareja que estaba dando el show entra con cara de decepción y frustración.

_**Ella**_

Los chicos llegan y no nos dan tiempo de nada más. Las chicas vienen conmigo y los chicos se van con Naruto-kun. Empiezan a felicitarme. No puedo creerlo: ¡estamos a punto de ir a las regionales y el chico que amo me abrazo! Está decidido: hoy es el mejor día de mi vida. La pareja que iba después de nosotros entra con caras tristes, frustradas. El presentador anuncia a los ganadores:

-Tercer lugar: Hiroshi Inagumi y Miko Takume, segundo lugar: Otani Atsushi y Risa Koizumi y primer lugar: Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

Estaba tan feliz que se me olvido que tenía que ir a buscar la medalla. Las chicas tuvieron que empujarme para que me mueva.

_**Él**_

Hina-chan esta muy feliz, que bueno. Ahora iría con ella a las regionales. Será mejor que deje las cosas como están, no le diré lo que siento, eso solo lo arruinaría todo. Es decir, ¿que posibilidades hay de que se enamore de mí?

Después de recibir las medallas fuimos a cambiarnos. Cuando termine me quede a esperarla, pero se me adelanto y me sorprendió.

_**Ella**_

-Felicidades Naruto-kun- le dije abrazándolo por detrás. Hoy se lo diría, aunque probablemente me rechace, pero no me importa, ya no puedo guardar esto más.

-¿Hina-chan?- parece sorprendido. Yo también lo estaría, creo.

-¿T-te puedes d-dar v-vuelta N-Naruto-kun?

Se dio vuelta casi inmediatamente y lo mire a los ojos. Todos a nuestro alrededor desaparecieron, solo estábamos nosotros. Nuestras caras se acercaban.

_**Él**_

Me di vuelta como me pidió. Realmente me sorprendió que me abrazara, ella no suele hacer cosas asi. La mire fijamente y nos fuimos acercando hasta que, en uno de mis endemoniados impulsos, la agarre de la cintura, la acerque rápidamente y la bese

Era su primer beso. Hinata rodeo con los brazos por el cuello a Naruto para profundizarlo. Duro hasta que la molesta falta de aire los separo.

-Te amo, Naruto-kun.

-Yo también Hina-chan, yo también

_**Ella**_

Han pasado varios años y, aunque no ganamos las regionales, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-¡Mami, Papi ya llego!- me gritaron Yuuki y Yuusuke, los gemelos que tuvimos con Naruto-kun.

-Hola amor…- apareció por atrás y me beso.

Se cumplió mi sueño. Mi sueño sobre Hielo.


End file.
